


【磊白】无名旧事

by pickmeiei



Series: 磊白 [2]
Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickmeiei/pseuds/pickmeiei





	【磊白】无名旧事

从前有座山，山里……没有庙，没有老和尚和小和尚，也没有长的没有尽头的哄小孩子入睡的故事。

山里有个门派，此门派唤做无名派。

他们门派的创始人，也就是如今这门派里的小崽子们的祖爷爷，曾道：无乃是空，空方可包容万物，况且我门派若能无名，无拘无束，岂不在这江湖之中逍遥若凭虚御风？

小崽子们私下无事聚在一起闲聊磨牙时，经常会聊到这个名字的由来，他们经多次讨论后最终一致得出一个结论：祖爷爷是个懒蛋，还极有可能是没文化的那种。

虽说此门派唤做无名，可却不能如先人所愿默默无名，如今反倒是日益蒸蒸日上了。

这都是因为如今他们的掌门。

说起这掌门也是个神人，手不能提肩不能挑，长的倒是人比花娇，可就是不爱笑，还动不动生病卧倒。

可他偏偏长了一副好脑袋，平时最大的乐趣就是捧着个盒子让人翻里头的木头牌子，翻着哪个明天就去哪个门派“切磋武艺”，让人家以后见了这门派都得绕着走。

气人不？就是这么气人。

可也不得不承认，掌门运筹帷幄气定神闲的样子，看着还真是……佛光普照。

掌门只收了三个徒弟。

大徒弟谁都没见过，大徒弟是掩藏在桃花林和刀剑气里的传说。而这个传说实在有些彻底，以至于有人说掌门多半是在扯谎，编出了一个子虚乌有的大徒弟来，好让二徒弟吃亏。

哦，这话是一个时不时就来和掌门闲聊扯淡的老中医说的。

那时老中医坐没坐相地半躺在地上，把手里的一把扇子摇的风生水起：“你知道，那话本子里头的天蓬元帅取经的时候不就占了个［二］吗？”

掌门头也没抬地继续看着书，只是暗暗用了内力，设法把那老中医的扇子震掉在地上：“我这屋子，耍杂技的可不许进。”

二徒弟名唤顾南衣，长得可是跟天蓬元帅半点搭不上边，若要真说，倒还有点像月亮上住着的嫦娥玉兔。

他面似桂影聚拢，气质又像是冰天雪地里站立的一棵树。沉默寡言里的凝着的全是不可说，猜不透。

小徒弟没有姓，只单单叫做飞流，是掌门从人手里买回来的，所有人都知道他心智不全，可没一个人敢说。除了因为他俊朗可爱，武艺出众之外，还因为掌门待他如同随时会掬出一把欢喜的泪的老父亲。

这两个徒弟有个共同点，就是长得都特别好看。

当然也不只是他俩，无名派上至掌门下至扫地小弟，甚至常来串门的老没正经的老中医都一水儿的风流倜傥，玉树兰芝。

人们都说掌门不屑与面貌不好看的人打交道，掌门微微一笑，并没有反驳。

因为，他也是这么觉得的。

广大的小姐姑娘大妈大婶还给这个门派起了个别称，叫芳心纵火派。

作为两个嫡系，或许他们的关系并没有那么水火不相融，为争夺荣耀而斗得头破血流，狼狈不堪，斯文扫地的事儿也像是只会出现在戏台子上，或者是野史村书上。

其一是因为无名派是按武艺来按资排辈的，其二实在是因为他们那个不靠谱的师父。

当初师父只瞧着飞流一张小脸儿粉雕玉琢的，双眼漆黑发亮，生得十分可爱，脑子一热便把人家留了下来，可一群大老爷们儿谁养过这么大的娃娃呢？他师父只想着顾南衣和飞流都是孩子，一个照应一个倒也便宜，便一股脑儿把飞流扔给了顾南衣。

顾南衣虽然沉默寡言，但打小就是个靠谱的孩子，这会儿师父几乎是把一条小生命压在他肩上，他自然不敢怠慢，自己买了书，请教了门派里帮厨的厨娘，把一颗心掰成十二分的细致妥帖。

飞流也颇为争气，一路跌跌撞撞地顽强地活了下来，还长的生龙活虎，一口气窜三层楼房都不带喘气的。

飞流是个闷葫芦。  
顾南衣更是个闷葫芦。  
这样比较起来，飞流好像成了个爱说话的闷葫芦。

最早的时候，飞流和顾南衣确实有过一段最亲密最心无旁骛的时光。

 

某个日头毒辣的午后，老中医嘴里骂骂咧咧的拿着一张单子朝外走，要替那个草包掌门办事去。路过别院时，他隐约听到几声青稚笑声。老中医心中好奇，一时竟也顾不得草包的事了，只回身走了几步，探身朝别院看去。

只见院里那棵百年老树下坐着两个人，他们完完好好地躲在硕大的树荫下，各自的剑并排放在一旁，瞧着颇有几分亲密无间的意思。一阵不算凉快的风吹过，影子哗啦哗啦地响着，摇摇晃晃的，像浮动的碎金。

小娃娃悠悠地打了个哈欠，爬到顾南衣的怀里，拖长声音说道：“哥哥，我好困啊。”老中医瞠目结舌地看着平时最爱绷着脸的小徒弟弯了弯眼睛，伸直自己的腿说道：“那你就躺在哥哥腿上睡吧。”


End file.
